Middeland Mythology
The Tree of life The life giver, the protogod, father to all gods It’s roots resemble all that exists and their connections. The first fruit of the tree was Netol. After him, Odur. The tree gave the aspects of creation to other gods. Netol The maw of the void First son of the tree of life, husband of Odur and father of Skkadi and Selun. He sought the power of absolute creation, and when it was not given to him, he chose absolute void. He is Nothing incarnate. He was tricked by Skkadi and Selun and locked deep in the earth. Odur The Sacrificial mother Netol’s wife. She turned into the Sun to help creation grow on Earth, and strengthen its power to hold Netol in his prison. She is the goddess of birth, growth, and mothers. Skkadi The Earthmother The god of life on Earth. She created Earth at first to capture her father, but realized that, the more life on it the stronger the prison. Main god of Dwarves. Unlike Odur and Selun, her form didn’t vanish because of the faith of the living. After the creation of man, she pulled herself to Olympia. Selun The keybearer Son of Netol. He used most of his power to turn himself into the Moon, a powerful astral body to hold Netol in place. He is worshiped by the nocturnal creatures. Silvanys The Wildemother She is the goddess of all flora and wild nature. Skkadi works close with her and Silvanys’ presence is strong on Earth. She resides in the Beastlands, with her followers. Tempus The wheel of time A god who resides in Mechanus, at the great clock tower, and keeps the time moving forward. It is believed that every cog on Mechanus represents a human soul. Opus The allknowing, The seer of all, Creator of Man The god of knowledge resides in Acheron, with his spectral foxes and hoards knowledge of the world. He is the one who gave humans conscience. His library is greatly pursued by clerics and wizards, as well as mysterious Arbiters of Opus. Soros The revenger The god of treachery and revenge. He believed Netol was right and tried the same as him. He, as Netol, got rebuked and defeated this time by Skkadi and Silvanys, and locked deep in Hadron’s jail. It is believed he sew the first strain of hatred in man. Bahamut the Dragon of justice The platinum dragon, flying over Limbo and deciding which soul goes where. He is a god of justice, fairness, and truth. Bahamut casts no shadow. It had stripped away from him and became the harbinger of chaos to come, and named itself Behelit. Behelit fathers the metallic dragonborn, and has guided them to Akuba, the most lawless of states. There are two recordings of Behelit rising up, once in his full form in Aznir, where the two dragons took battle and Aznir became the white desert it is now, and in Egros where his avatar got beaten by Kilthen. Just as Bahamut and order cannot die, Behelit and chaos cannot aswell. Instead, he slumbers in wait of war. Lupus Chaos dweller Believed to be the most evil of the gods, not by brutality, but for sheer chaos he seeks. A direct enemy of order, he is chaos incarnate. It is believed that the plane Pandemonium resides in his mind. Hadron Punisher He is the master warden of Hadron’s jail. This plane was given to him by Bahamut to hold the worst of the worst. His sadistic and hedonistic personality persuades the poor adventurers to partake in his crazy challenges. The flame king The purifier A god without a plane of his own, instead residing in the Plane of fire as a ruler. He has the biggest influence in the west, and is ever growing. Often seen as a tyrant because of his followers, who believe purifying everything in flames is the best coarse of action most of the time. He is called upon when fire is needed, and his image is present in hospitals and adventuring guilds. = The bridges between planes There are ways to travel between planes other than spells. Certain powerful people or groups trace these bridges and travel trough them. It is possible to open new, and close old portals with enough power.